One More Day
by SilentProtagonist000
Summary: Green, deciding that the world would be more than pleased to read his memoirs someday, takes a journal of his life for a day. Red, deciding that Green is full of it, happily tries to sabotage it. Originalshipping. Rated for language and hinted smut.


**March 28, 2013**

**6:00 a.m.: **Alarm went off. Morning wood. I realized I have a large dick. Red rolled over in bed, saw me writing this, and told me he begged to differ.

**6:02 a.m.: **Fuck him. I'm going back to bed.

**6:12 a.m.: **Red woke me up. Apparently, I have a challenger. At this hour? I told him to go fight the kid himself.

**6:13 a.m.: **Good Arceus, what have I done?

**6:15 a.m.: **Ran out of bed to confront Red. Got to the kitchen before I realized I wasn't wearing pants. Decided I didn't care. Made breakfast for myself.

**6:45 a.m.: **Red came in as I was finishing breakfast. Beat the kid, he said. Slapped me upside the head and finished off the rest of my oatmeal. Bitch.

**6:48 a.m.: **Red says he wants a blowjob. I told him to give himself one.

**6:50 a.m.: **Red, I wasn't being serious.

**6:57 a.m.: **I've just discovered that Red is inhumanly flexible.

**7:14 a.m.: **Got dressed. Red went to take a shower and invited me inside. I agreed. Got in, realized I was wearing clothes. My expensive cashmere sweater is now ruined.

**7:20 a.m.: **Today blows.

**7:25 a.m.: **Oh well, at least I had sex.

**7:26 a.m.: **Pretty mediocre sex, but still sex, all things considered.

**9:00 a.m.: **Woke up on the bed. Still wet from the shower and partially dressed. Red was measuring his dick with a ruler. I told him that being flaccid didn't count.

**9:01 a.m.: **That abusive cunt just hit me.

**9:02 a.m.: **And told me that he's nine inches. That's a load of crap.

**9:05 a.m.: **Red took my expensive sweater and draped it over his dick.

**9:06 a.m.: **I just hit that abusive cunt.

**9:10 a.m.: **I figured I had to be somewhat productive today, so I convinced Red to train our Pokemon with me in the gym. Hardly any challengers seem to show up in the middle of the week.

**9:11 a.m.: **During school hours, anyway.

**9:12 a.m.: **Red bet me a blowjob if I could beat him. He's on.

**10:15 a.m.: **Long battle. I lost miserably.

**10:17 a.m.: **I really don't understand this man's obsession with fellatio.

**10:38 a.m.: **I suggested an early lunch to Red. He inquired how I could still be hungry after swallowing his sperm.

**10:39 a.m.: **I just hit that abusive cunt again.

**11:29 a.m.: **Took Red to a diner in Goldenrod City. He hit on the waitress twice. Invited the host to a threesome. He accepted.

**11:30 a.m.: **Arceus save me from beating Red to death.

**11:48 a.m.: **Told the confused host that I wasn't looking for a threesome.

**11:49 a.m.: **Red interjected that he was.

**12:34 p.m.: **I just had a threesome.

**12:35 p.m.: **My life is pretty dissimilar to other people's, I just realized.

**1:24 p.m.: **Got back to Viridian City. Red challenged me to another battle.

**1:44 p.m.: **Just as I was about to lose again, a challenger showed up. Thank Arceus.

**2:10 p.m.: **Beat the challenger. Red insinuated to a nap.

**2:11 p.m.: **Turned him down. I have paperwork to do.

**4:24 p.m.: **Woke up at my desk. Guess I needed a nap after all.

**5:00 p.m.: **Finished my paperwork just as Red walked in. He demanded another blowjob.

**5:02 p.m.: **I'm so sick of Red's sex drive.

**5:16 p.m.: **Took Red to the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner. I decided I'm going to make Shellder soup.

**5:20 p.m.: **Red hit on the cashier. Twice.

**5:21 p.m.: **Sometimes, I really hate this guy.

**5:42 p.m.: **Finally dragged Red home before the Shellder went bad.

**5:59 p.m.: **Making the soup.

**6:01 p.m.: **Trying to make the soup. Red is groping me.

**6:05 p.m.: **Caved in.

**6:28 p.m.: **We fucked.

**6:30 p.m.: **The damn soup burned.

**6:38 p.m.: **Red ordered a pizza.

**6:39 p.m.: **Forgot the extra Foongus.

**7:00 p.m.: **Pizza came. Watching _America's Next Top Model _with Red. I don't know what's going on. Feminine television confuses me.

**7:37 p.m.: **Actually, this is kind of interesting.

**7:58 p.m.: **Red fell asleep on the couch just before the next top model was announced. I'll never forgive him.

**11:26 p.m.:** Woke up on top of Red on the couch. Must've dozed off too.

**11:48 p.m.: **Red woke up and asked for a blowjob.

**11:49 p.m.: **Said no.

**11:50 p.m.: **Red tried to remedy this by commenting that I had a big dick.

**11:51 p.m.: **I ignored him. Asked if we could have sex instead.

**11:52 p.m.: **Red smirked and said no.

**11:58 p.m.: **We went to bed. Red told me he loved me.

**11:59 p.m.: **I told him I'd think about it.


End file.
